


-The Mark of the Sith-

by Gojira126



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Sword Art Online
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, barely canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gojira126/pseuds/Gojira126
Summary: He never knew who he was, all he could tell that his name was Wraith. His skills, powers and stats were unmatched in this world, but he felt that he was trapped in it. More than trapped, like he was apart of the world of GGO itself, he was a player but not one at the same time.





	

The desert wind raged over the landscape of the virtual world of Gun Gale Online, wastelands and ruins, that's what made up this world. This area was the PvP or Player vs Player area designated for those who wanted to get better weapons or kill other players for their money, Sinon only took in what she saw through her sniper rifle, the PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II and what she saw was disturbing. A lone figure walked through the raging sandstorm, his avatar was phasing every few minutes to different armors and people, all of them were human and futuristic. But what caught Sinon off guard was the player's weapon, he wielded a light sword or what looked like it, he must have the custom weapon crafting skill because the light swords were designed to look like something you would see off of the 'Star Wars' movies.

" _ Might as well take him out, I need the money anyway. _ " She thought to herself. Taking aim at the figure's chest, Sinon pulled the trigger. The Sniper blasted the first bullet and Sinon waited and waited before waiting some more. The figure had stopped phasing, wearing a white skull-like mask and all black robes, in his thumb and index finger was the armor penetrating bullet that she had shot.

" _ HOW?! _ " Fear started to cloud Sinon's mind as she panicked at the sight of the figure staring in her direction. Sinon blinked and the figure was gone.

"Is this your bullet?" Someone spoke behind her, making her jump and spin around. The figure was holding out her bullet, his stance showing that he wasn't a threat.

"Y-y-yes, it is!" Sinon squeaked as she carefully took the bullet out of the stranger's hand, the bullet had no marks on it, that man had caught it right out of the air!

"I would watch where you are shooting next time, your trajectory was off by a few degrees to the left. You would have seriously wounded me but not have killed me." The figures voice was accompanied by faint whispers that Sinon barely caught, he opened his menu and transferred 100,000 credits to her account, bypassing the security that appeared when anyone was transferring one thing to another player.

"I hope that's enough for you," The man paused as he read her name "Sinon, I hope I said that correctly, my speaking is a little rusty."

Sinon quickly flushed at the gentleman like manner of the man before saying "I think so, but I don't want to steal from you!"

"I have more where that came from, more than I need at the moment anyway." The man paused before sending a friend request, making Sinon confused.

"If you need anything, just send me a message." The man said as he watched Sinon accepted the request tentatively before he walked off, his cloak billowing behind him.

* * *

 

Watching as the blue-haired woman walked into the shop with a long haired boy, Wraith turned and walked towards the motorcycles so he could sign up for the BOB or Bullet of Bullets tournament. It had been days since the first meeting between Sinon and himself, the two had a good friendship, borderlining on close friends. His memories of his past life were clouded in doubt and speculation, names like 'Raven' and 'Nihilus' or 'Starkiller' came and went. Renting the vehicle and reeving the engine, Wraith took off towards the highway.

Merging with the NPC traffic, he opened his menu and read on the renting times of his vehicle before closing it and speeding up towards the center of the city. As he drove, Wraith thought about the strange 'deaths' that had been happening in GGO, first was the winner of the 2nd BOB tournament, XeXeeD, who had been cut from the news server of GGO only minutes into his interview. The person that had 'killed' the BOB winner was someone named 'Death Gun', but the man had used a normal pistol, a Type 54 "Black Star" to be exact, saying that his name and the name of his gun was 'Death Gun'. Something just didn't add up in his books, how could a gun in-game kill a person in the real world, he had lived his entire life inside of GGO and have never seen the outside world so he wouldn't know.

He parked the motorbike and got off, heading to BOB terminal to register. His body stopped phasing as it settled into a tall black, helmeted man who was breathing through a respirator. His cape billowed as he walked to the BOB terminal and waved his hand over it, making letters and numbers surge across the terminal in complex patterns. The only eligible word on the machine was his name; <<Wraith>> and with that, Wraith pressed the accept button at the bottom of the registration, the screen changed to F-13, his place in the preliminaries. Wraith heard " **_5 minutes remaining to register for Bullet of Bullets!_ ** "

"Hurry, come on!" Turning Wraith saw Sinon and her new male friend from the shop run up and towards two empty terminals. Walking up to the black haired boy, Wraith quickly grabbed his wrist when he panicked when he heard his breathing.

"Here, let me do it." Wraith waved his hand over the screen and like his, the name was left untouched but the rest of the registration was complete gibberish. Wraith read the boy's name, Kirito, odd name but his wasn't any different.

"Sinon, don't add any personal information." Wraith said loudly, he felt Sinon stiffen before looking over at him.

"But~"

Wraith stepped over to the snipers terminal and moved his hand over the screen, turning every bit of Sinon's personal information into digital nonsense. Sinon went wide eyed as Wraith hit the accept button for her, it showed her place in the preliminaries as he turned to face her.

"This place it too open and way too public for no one to just use a sniper scope to read someone's personal information, remember this Sinon." Wraith sagely explained before moving over to Kirito's station.

"So, you've been acting like a girl then Kirito?" Wraith asked bemusedly, making Sinon sputter and Kirito's jaw drop.

"How~?" The long haired boy asked.

"The difference is easy to spot, the way you act is the clincher. You act more like a man then a woman, you confirmed it when your voice acting returned to your original tones, not the fake, but really good, female accent. Whoever gave you this player model was trying to make you look less conspicuous but I've been in GGO ever since it started so I know how to spot the differences." Wraith explained before placing a hand on both Sinon and Kirito.

"You two better go get dressed, I'll hold a table for us in the waiting room." Wraith turned the two players towards the changing rooms and pushed them, they stumbled, Kirito caught Sinon before she could face plant into the rough floor.

Wraith moved towards the elevator and it took him to the waiting room for the preliminaries, he walked to a empty table and watched for the two players. He noticed someone in the shadows, he wore a black cloak and a metal skull mask that hissed, the eyes flashed red as the player looked at the screens in the center of the room. Turning around, Wraith saw both Sinon and Kirito, who was decked out in black armor and had a simple version of the photon sword at his hip and a FN Five-Seven handgun. The two were talking as they walked towards him, stopping to sit at the table before continuing their conversation again.

"I should be up soon, I hope you both watch." Wraith said as the final minute until the start of the preliminaries.

As they waited, Wraith kept his senses on high alert as he waited with the two. The screen flashed his name and he stood up, the game took his to a floating platform in the middle of a black nothingness, waiting until he was in the ruins of a broken city. Pulling out his weapon, Wraith marched towards the center of the ruins, his cloak billowing in the wind that started up. His breathing and the sound of the whistling wind filled the arena as he walked, stopping in the center of the destroyed city and let his powers free. He knew his foe was watching him from a distance, the player's breathing was soft as he aimed his weapon, a SCAR-L with an M203 grenade launcher. The bullet lines appeared before vanishing, the player fired his first shot, only to watch as a crimson blade cut the bullet out of the air before Wraith raised his hand. The bullets all stopped in front of him before they turned towards the shooter, Wraith let them loose on his enemy, before turning his back and walking away from the screaming man as he was killed by his own ammunition.

* * *

As the preliminaries wound down, the only people left in them were Kirito, Sinon, Sterben and Wraith. Wraith was to face Sterben in his final while Kirito and Sinon faced off, a fitting end before they entered the BOB tournament. Wraith had phased into a armored figure that wore a mask with a t shaped visor, his weapons had also changed to match. The bridge was littered with abandoned cars and buses, Wraith ignored them as he walked towards the other end of the arena, this 'Sterben' was here, he could feel it. A warning from his powers and his crimson blade was ignited, deflecting the bullet before he tensed, waiting for his enemy's move.

"You're more than you look." A mechanical voice spoke, the speaker revealed himself from behind the fallen car.

Wraith remained silent, his blade humming in the air, Sterben or 'Death Gun' as he called himself watched before pulling a long, thin blade from his sniper rifle. Death Gun raised it before striking at him, Wraith blocked and lashed back in a downward sweep, the two blades collided once more as sparks flew.

"Not a normal sword you have there, Death Gun." Wraith commented, noticing that his sword wasn't melting his enemy's blade.

"No, it isn't. I created it from the remains of a starship's hull that had been blasted off during a space battle. The perfect weapon to counter the photon swords." Death Gun said before jabbing at Wraith with speed that belied his bandaged state.

The two sword wielders dueled, their blades sending sparks with every clash, one never getting an advantage over the other. Back and forth they fought, the swordsmen slashed, jabbed and cut. Sterben knocked the crimson sword out of Wraiths hand, disappearing over the bridge as Death Gun closed in to end his foe but was blasted back with lightning from Wraith's hands. Roaring in pain as the lightning coursed through him, Death Gun fell to his knee and barely blocked the dark almost black purple blade from decapitating him.

"I never am weaponless, Sterben, only a fool would think that." Wraith hissed and he lifted his hand towards the side that his first sword had fallen.

The sword flew into Wraith's open hand, he activated it and quickly cut off both of Death Gun's hands. Wraith deactivated his own weapons before picking up the thin sword of Sterben, studying it before looking into the metal skull mask of the player. Wraith plunged the sword through the man's heart, watching and listening to the sputtering and coughing of Sterben, his health bar dropped to 1% before Wraith pulled the sword out and cut its creator's head from his shoulders.

"Sterben," Wraith mused out loud, staring at the body before him, "The German word meaning ' _ To Die _ ', how fitting..."


End file.
